1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control device configured to control bicycle suspensions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension control apparatus for controlling an electrically adjustable suspension.
2. Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with a front suspension and/or a rear suspension. The front suspension typically includes a pair of shock absorbers that faun portions of the legs of the front wheel fork, and the rear suspension typically includes a shock absorber with one end mounted to the front portion of the frame and another end mounted to a pivoting rear swing arm that supports the rear wheel.
Some shock absorbers are constructed to allow the rider to vary several operating parameters to accommodate varying riding conditions. Such operating parameters typically include compression damping, rebound damping (to control the rate of shock absorber extension), and lockout. However, in the past, such adjustments were made manually and usually require the rider to dismount the bicycle and set each operating parameter adjustment control device separately. In more recent times, these operating parameters are adjusted by electric actuators. Some bicycles use a battery to supply electrical power to operate the electric actuators that are used to adjust the operating parameters of the suspension. In this case, the power of battery will become lower and lower each time one of the operating parameters of the suspensions is changed. At a certain point, the power level of the battery can discharge to a point in which the rider is suddenly prevented from adjusting the operating parameters of the suspension.